


Ariel!T'Challa & Erik

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Ariel!T'Challa, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Prince!erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew T'Challa as Ariel and Erik as....Eric.





	Ariel!T'Challa & Erik

 

**Author's Note:**

> next is Pocahontas


End file.
